Spring Days
by Kagome Takahashi
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends. Kagome gets dragged into the well by a demon. Inuyasha jumps in to save her. One thing for sure, they're not in Tokyo anymore. Full summary Inside InuKags & MirSan


**Okay,well I was reading a random Inu fanfic and listing to my Lady Gaga CD and it just hit me. Right then and there. The best Inu inspiration came to me. IDK how and why but it just did. I was in the middle of reading the fanfic and it just popped up in to one of my five brains. (lol I don't use all of them ^_^) Like a pulse in the heart.**

**Full Summary- Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends since anyone could remember. Kagome is pulled into the well (Bone Eaters) by a hideous centipede. Inu jumps in after his best friend to discover they are no longer in Tokyo anymore. What will happen when their real nature appears?**

**-Exclusives- **

**Explore,Adventure;**

**Romance,Humor,Comforting,drama;**

**Rated 'M' for language and swearing,and sexual contact.**

**Chapter 1 Spring Air and Invitations **

A slight breeze filled the spring air amongst the forest. Cherry blossoms filed the sent of many who passed by. Ponds of crystal water sparkled against the brightened sun thats warms the chilly days.

Sitting near a tilted willow, a boy. He had long dark pure, black hair among his waist that flowed neatly battling the wind. His beautiful chocolate orbs;looking deep into your sole, you could get lost forever in them trying to figure out what he was thinking, feeling.

He was waiting, watching. Out beyond coming towards him, he could see a girl. She had dark, raven black hair that flowed to the middle of her back. Her eyes, also chocolate, but with a tent of gray. She had a smile that could bring warmth to the world. Bringing happiness to even of the nastiest of people to come.

Both at the age of twelve, but he was only a few months ahead of her. Best friends since five. There parents knew each other, they worked together at the same company, Takahashi Inc. The young boy's father owned the business and he was the next to run the business. His family was very wealthy, and one of the richest families in Japan.

The young girl's family was also wealthy, but not even in comparison to the owners. Her family lived in a very big house, yet it wasn't a mansion. It has five bedrooms and two bathrooms, including the private ones in each bedroom. A living room that consisted of a white corner couch, two love chairs, a flat screen TV that hung against the pale cream walls, a clear coffee table and many pictures hung on the walls of family and close friends.

The two are very close indeed. As though they are meant to know each other.

The young girl waving, came running up to him. She smiled and sat next to him on the roots of the willow that spread over the soil and grass.

"Inuyasha...sorry I'm...late" panting "The driver was slightly late...from picking me up from ballet practice...and my mom went off on him..." She giggled a bit.

"Feh, your here right now aren't you? You don't need to explain."

"Well you don't need to be rude. You could at least say _hello_ or _hey how are you?_" She said sarcastically

"Ok, let me start over then" He looked over at her "Hey Kags, how have you been lately?"

Kagome began to giggle.

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow "Whats so funny wench?!"

"1.)You are 2.)theres been a blossom petal in your hair for the past ten minutes"

His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. He looked up and reached his arm to retrieve the blossom. He crouched over to look at Kagome and put the blossom in between her ear and smirked.

"You look way better in pink than I do." Inuyasha said with an unnoticeable blush.

"Yeah,I bet I do." Also with a blush, but noticeable

"Kagome-" He said in an all-knowing-haha tone "your blushing"

It took a few seconds to process what he had just said. Soon out of her state she blushed even more and looked down so that he would no longer be able to see her face.

"Aww, come on Kags, you know I'm just messing with you."

She didn't respond and just stood up. He watched in awe as she went to sit in a patch of orchids. Her hair shimmered in the breeze. Locking together in tangles made my the wind it's self. Soon after he followed her actions.

"You know Inuyasha, these are my favorite kind of flowers."

He could only nod, and looked up at her.

"Kagome-"

she interrupted, mannerly "They're my favorite, because my father always use to bring them to me when ever I felt sad, of I needed comforting...."

Kagome's father had died when Kagome was eight years old. Her mother, and herself had a very hard time when it happened. Kagome's brother was only one year old when it happened. He hadn't much memory of him. He was currently five years of age now. Their mother didn't like to talk about their father much, as it brang too much memories to herself and to Kagome.

"Ive always wondered where he is right now." she said looking up to the cloudless sky "but I do know that hes in a better place right now."

She looked back down and was soon faced up with his own eyes.

_'what kind of answer can I give to you...'_ thought Inuyasha

Kagome soon found herself lost looking out into his orbs, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

After many minuets of thinking, Inuyasha did something drastic.

"Kagome?"

"Yes,Inu-"

She was cut off by his lips. Startled at the moment, she eventually closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Inuyasha hand found it's way to her very warm cheek.

Kagome broke away and tried so hardly to not look in his eyes.

Inuyasha gently creased her chin to make her look up at him. As much as she didn't want to, she did.

"Are you ok?" he said in a caring voice

"mmhm" She smiled and leaned back into the patch, followed by Inuyasha

"Hey Inu"

"yeah?"

"Do you wanna....come over for dinner?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and she has ramen too." she smirked, she knew that would get him

"Ok" he said quite happily

"Great!"

The two sat there quiet, just enjoying each other's presence in the warm air.

* * *

**WELL DID YOU LIKE?! I know...I need to make chapter 4 of One Hell of a Visit.**

**But I just couldn't risk loosing this story idea. ^_^ Oh and BTW look on my profile for the pole. I wanna know if I should make One Hell of a Visit a lemon. I will update on both stories ASAP!!! **


End file.
